


Party Boy

by Fuck_The_Gods



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/pseuds/Fuck_The_Gods
Summary: Nasir is throwing a party to celebrate his graduation from art school. The surprise his friends have planned for him is not quite what he expected.





	Party Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a couple crazy girls from Twitter, hope you enjoy ladies!! ;)
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd and English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for the possible mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He'd done it. He never thought he would, especially after all that had happened in his life recently but he had done it. He graduated the most prestigious art school of the whole country. It hadn't been an easy task, Nasir had had to fight to earn his place there and then fight to keep it. Now it was over though and he could fully indulge in the feelings of joy and pride that were coursing through his veins and warmed his body.

And the better way to do that, he thought, was to celebrate. He would throw a party at his apartment with all his friends and have the best night of his life. He went to grab his phone and dialed Naevia's number.

"Hey, look who's calling! How are you doing, my favorite genius? And because I didn't tell you enough, congratulations!!", Naevia said excitedly as she answered the call.

Nasir laughed. That's why he loved his best friend so much, she was always in a good mood no matter what. "Hello to you too! I am fine, no forget it, I am GREAT!!", he said with a big smile on his face. "Now that it's over I feel like I can breathe again".

"How I understand you. But like you said it's over now and do you know what we should be doing?", she asked and Nasir could hear her excitement through the line.

Nasir chuckled as he replied, "You read my mind, girl, this is the reason for my call. I wanted to ask you if you have anything planned for this weekend, I would love to throw a party for my graduation here at the apartment."

"Oh Nasir, even if I had something planned, you can bet your ass I would cancel immediately. I would never miss an opportunity to have fun with you, especially when the night is in your honor!", Naevia said honestly. She loved her friend, he was like a brother to her and she would do anything for him. Like she knew Nasir would do anything for her.

"Thank you so much and please can you let everyone know about the party?"

"Of course, I'll tell the gang. When do you want us to arrive?"

"Let's day by 8 PM tomorrow?"

"Deal! Oh I can't wait, you're gonna have the party of your life, my little genius, I promise you that!!"

"I'm counting on you", Nasir said. He trusted Naevia, the woman knew how to turn a good party into a great one.

"Don't worry, I'll make the arrangements!", she answered quickly before suddenly hanging up.

Nasir stared at his phone with his mouth open. Make the arrangements? What did she mean by that? He thought for a second about calling her back but he doubted she would answer. Then he decided to let the concern drop from his mind. Those arrangements must only be about letting their friends know about the party and perhaps even buy him presents. Yeah, it was certainly that.

Nasir spent the rest of his day cleaning the entire apartment and making it presentable for his friends. It was a very modest apartment since he couldn't afford much bigger while he was studying -the art school he just graduated from had swallowed most of his savings- but he had put on a lot of efforts to make it look homey. Once it was done, he left the apartment to go to the store and buy all that would be necessary for tomorrow. As he passed the different departments, he grabbed snacks, alcohol ( lots of alcohol since Gannicus would be there), soft drinks and even a few decorations for the apartment, banners that said 'Congratulations'.

Then after some hesitation he stopped in front of the hygiene products section. More precisely, the condoms. Castus would be there for the party tomorrow and while he and Nasir weren't exactly dating, they clearly weren't mere friends either. His hand hovered above a box of his favorite brand for some time before he finally grabbed it and put it in his cart. Better safe than sorry, right?

Twenty minutes later, Nasir was back home. After putting everything in the cupboards, he grabbed the box of condoms to put it away in the drawer of his bedroom. As he was about to, Nasir thought about his relationship with Castus. Nasir liked the man, he was charming, handsome and confident. The latter was that Nasir appreciated the most. Castus was the kind of man who knew who he was and what he wanted and did whatever it took to have it. And Castus hadn't waited much after meeting Nasir for the first time to let him know he wanted him. Nasir hadn't resisted to Castus' advances, partly because he enjoyed the company of the man, but also because he reveled in the fact of being the center of attention of such an attractive man. They had fucked that night and both had enjoyed themselves enough that they had decided to continue to see each other. But unlike other couples, they didn't go on dates. Whenever one or the other fell the need they would call, then they would meet, they would fuck, and that was all. No sweet words exchanged (well, except during the act), no holding hands, no loving gaze. Castus had made it clear he was after Nasir's body and his body only.

However good and satisfying those meetings were, Nasir had quickly discovered that it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted the whole package, the sex and the love. He wondered if he would ever find that one day. Nasir shook his head. He had more pressing matters than his love life to deal with. He needed to find a job, now that he graduated from his school he had no more scholarship and he needed money so he could pay his rent.

So Nasir spent the rest of the day sending resumes, making phone calls, and going to interviews. Those had gone pretty well in his opinion and he expected a phone call in the next few days. Feeling tired he decided to stop there for the day. He went in his kitchen, grabbed some pizza leftovers from the fridge and put it in the microwave. While it was heating up, Nasir took a quick shower then put on his pyjamas. When he went back to the kitchen the pizza was ready. He quickly ate it then brushed his teeth and went to bed. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about the party with all of his friends that awaited him.

The next morning, Nasir woke up in a good mood, his friends would soon be there and he just couldn't wait to have fun with them. He spent the day making the last preparations for the party tonight then laid on his couch to watch TV. When it was near 8 PM, he got up and went to take a shower then combed his hair but decided to let it fall on his shoulders. He usually tied it in a ponytail because it was more practical but for tonight he would let it free; he knew Naevia liked him better with his hair free.

As he came out of the bathroom, he heard someone knock on his front door. Nasir smiled as he took a look at his watch and it indicated 8:01. He walked to the door, not bothered that he was only in his underwear. It was most likely Naevia, she was always on time, and he didn't mind her seeing him almost naked. So he opened the door with a big, happy smile on his face, "Never late, are you?", he said to someone who was definitely NOT his best friend.

Nasir's smile dropped as he stared at the man in front of him. He was tall like really, really tall and Nasir had to lift his head to be able to look him in the eyes. And oh what a gorgeous sight it was, the man had clearly the most beautiful green eyes Nasir had ever seen. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the stranger's, he was literally mesmerized. Only when he felt his cock twitched did he realized that he was staring and he quickly dropped his gaze. And that's when he also realized that he was in only his underwear in front of a stranger. Nasir cursed inwardly and used the door to hide his body from the man.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves (and his cock), Nasir tried a tentative smile as he asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

The man smiled broadly and immediately Nasir was fighting against the moan forming in his throat that desperately wanted to get out. The man must have sensed it because his smile widened which deepened his already deep dimples. 'Fuck, who is this guy?', Nasir wondered.

"Are you Nasir?", the man asked almost...sensually.

"Uh yes but...who are you?", Nasir demanded as he tried hard not to let his eyes wander. The man was for some reason wearing a military uniform. He thought for a moment the man was a soldier but then he noticed the lack of insignia on any kind, so the stranger must only be a fan of the military style. And Nasir had to admit he looked absolutely divine in this uniform.

"Naevia and Mira send me. I am here for your party. Can I come in?", he asked as he made a step forward.

"Naevia and Mira? But how do they know you?", Nasir wanted to know since he was certain he never saw this guy around neither women before; he would remember, you didn't forget a hot guy like that so easily. He took a step back as the man took another forward and soon enough the man was inside his apartment.

The guy sought Nasir's eyes before answering, "They...hired me", he said and without taking his eyes away from Nasir he kicked the front door to close it.

Nasir swallowed and took another step back. He was growing anxious by the second. There was something in the man's eyes that made him shudder. "H-Hired you...to do what?", he stuttered. What the girls had in mind to bring a stranger -no matter how hot and fuckable he was- to his own house? And where were they anyway? And all of the others? If Nasir wasn't so dramatic, it would call this situation an ambush.

The man walked towards him and Nasir backed away until his back was against the wall. The stranger didn't stop until he was pressed against the length of Nasir's front, "I am Agron...I am here for your entertainment", the man, Agron, whispered huskily into his ear before withdrawing and staring intently into his eyes.

Nasir's eyes widened. What the hell was going on? Did this guy just offer himself to him? No, it couldn't be real, this kind of scenario doesn't happen in real life, and certainly not to him. But then Naevia's words came back to his mind. She walked about making 'arrangements'. Could those arrangements be...Agron? Oh dear Lord...

Nasir squirmed under the man's impressive form. He was having difficulties to breathe, he could feel the man's spicy scent invading his nostrils and brain with each intake of breath. It was intoxicating and he wanted more. Agron was still pressed against him, not applying any pressure, yet Nasir couldn't help the way his body was starting to react. That realization made him come back to his senses somewhat and he pushed Agron back gently.

"I'm sorry but I never asked for, uh, this", he said as a deep blush spread on his neck and cheeks.

"I can always go if you don't want me", Agron said with a grin. "But", he added as he leaned forward once again, his lips brushing Nasir's ear, "I've come all the way here just for you. Are you sure you want to pass this up?"

Nasir was shaking. This Agron guy couldn't continue whispering those kind of things into his ear like that. He was hard in his underwear and he was pretty sure the man had noticed considering the little space left between their bodies. He was embarrassed and horny at the same time, how was that possible?

"What are you here for exactly?", he asked and he hated how his voice sounded weak and breathless.

Agron took a step back and Nasir had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from whining at the loss. Then Agron extented his hand towards him. Nasir stared at it for a moment, unsure, before deciding to shrug his concerns off. Nothing bad could happen tonight, the man had been sent by two of his friends which meant he could be trusted. Besides, he was a gift and Nasir had been taught to never refuse a gift; it was not polite. So Nasir took Agron's hand in his and let himself be led to his couch. He sat down and blushed hard as he noticed Agron's eyes glued to his crotch. His erection was on full display and Nasir brought his hands on his lap in a desperate attempt to hide it.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled as he refused to meet the man's eyes.

Agron chuckled, "Don't worry about that. I'm flattered". Nasir snapped his head back up at that and found Agron smiling broadly at him. "Usually it happens later during the show. You're the first to react so strongly so quickly, but I like it".

"You mean you always make hard all of your...clients?", Nasir asked as he sputtered on the last word.

"Always", Agron answered immediately and Nasir couldn't help but laugh at how the man looked smug. "Now I want you to sit back, relax and let yourself enjoy the show."

Nasir nodded and took a deep breath. He still didn't know what Agron had in mind exactly but he knew it would be good.

Agron placed himself in the middle of the living room and in front of Nasir. The man winked at him before, as if reacting to an inaudible music, he started to move. Small rolls of his hips back and forth, left and right, pretty much like a belly dancer. Nasir watched intently, transfixed. He would have never guessed that someone as tall and bulky as Agron could move with such grace. Then Agron lifted his hands towards his vest and began to unbutton it. Slowly, one button at a time. With his vest now open, Nasir could admire Agron's strong chest. The tight t-shirt he was wearing left nothing to the imagination, Nasir could perfectly see the form of Agron's pectorals, his nipples peaking against the fabric, the ridges and valleys that formed Agron's beautifully defined abs... When he was done, Agron let his hands move slowly over the large expance of his chest and stopped at the waistband of his military pants, teasing the hem of his t-shirt as he continued the same languid, sensual movements of his hips.

Nasir licked his lips in anticipation. He never thought he would be so turned on while Agron wasn't doing anything particularly sexual, and yet his hands twitched in his lap; he wanted to go and touch the skin hidden beneath all those annoying clothes. After some long seconds, Agron finally lifted his t-shirt but only enough so that he could bring one of his hands under it. The move was so quick that Nasir wasn't able to see much of that skin and he groaned in frustration. Agron smirked, he knew he was teasing the young man and it delighted him to know he was successful in making the little man desperate. He brought his other hand under the tight t-shirt, making sure he wasn't revealing too much skin as he did so. He ran his hands across his stomach, chest, then looking at Nasir and making sure he was looking back, Agron passed his fingers over his sensitive nipples. He gasped and let out a little moan as he pinched them. Nasir quickly echoed Agron's moan as his cock twitched again. He had now his hands on the edge of the couch, gripping tightly enough that his knuckles turned white. He didn't care about his blatant arousal being exposed, Agron was aware of it so there wasn't any real reason to feel embarrassed about it.

Agron's hands left his torso to take his vest off. Slowly he let it fall to the ground. He took the hem of his t-shirt in his hands and started to lift it. Nasir couldn't help it, he sat up straight on the edge of the couch and licked his lips. Finally, finally, the skin he so wanted to see would be revealed to him. He forced his eyes to stay open, to not blink; he would not loose one second of it. Agron's hips stilled as he continued to lift his t-shirt. It was now passed his navel and again he heard Nasir moan as his V-cut was shown. Agron smiled to himself, he knew how his body affected people, men and women alike, that's why he was a stripper.

Nasir was tired of waiting. Why Agron was taking so long to take that damn t-shirt off? From what he could already see, the man was sculpted like a god. He startled when Agron suddenly spoke, "I'm going to take that off now", he said in a low voice and Nasir looked at him. The man was watching him with fire in his eyes, he seemed satisfied by the way Nasir was reacting to his show.

But as Agron was completely lifting that cumbersome piece of fabric, the man turned around, effectively hiding his front from Nasir's sight. 'Oh that little shit!', Nasir growled inwardly. Or so he thought.

He heard Agron chuckle and he frowned before he realized he had talked out loud. "Someone's impatient, uh?", Agron turned his head around to smirk at him.

"It's not my fault. You're too slow", Nasir shot back as he tried to glared at Agron.

"Why don't you try to help me then?"

In other circumstances, Nasir would have blushed hard at such an offer, he would have stammered his way out of it and made a fool of himself in the process. Now though, Nasir was far too enthralled by Agron's spectacle to feel anything but horny and eager. He quickly stood up to walk to the man and didn't stop until he was literally stuck to Agron's back. The deep moan he let out surprised him even though he knew he should have expected it. Agron didn't seem to mind though, as he pushed back against Nasir. Agron reached back and took Nasir's hands in his, making them travel over his stomach and chest under the t-shirt that had fallen back into place. Nasir closed his eyes, he felt he had to if he wanted to keep the last thread of control he had over himself. He breathed deeply in and out through his nose. And he kept doing that while Agron guided his hands, letting Nasir feel his smooth skin.

Nasir grabbed the offending t-shirt and lifted it. Agron immediately held his arms up so that Nasir could remove the garment in one swift motion. As soon as it was out of the way, Nasir's hands returned to Agron's body. It was so good to feel the hard muscles tense under his fingertips as they ran from his chest to his belly and lower. Nasir stopped his hands once they reached the belt of Agron's pants, waiting for the permission.

"Feel free to do whatever you want. I am yours", Agron whispered.

"You can't say things like that", Nasir whispered back. Because what he wanted to do right now...

"It's none the less true", Agron asserted as he resumed the movements of his hips, making sure he pushed back against Nasir's hardness.

"Oh fuck!", Nasir moaned. He made quick work of the other man's belt as his own hips thrusted forward, rubbing his clothed erection against Agron's ass, and he'd be damned if it wasn't the best sensation of the world. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't really appropriate to act like that with someone who's supposed to be a simple stripper but he couldn't help it. It was too much. Agron was too much. "Agron please! Please turn around!", he begged.

Agron complied and as soon as they were face to face, Nasir grabbed him by the neck and brought him down just enough so he was able to link their lips together. Both men moaned as the kiss was wild and passionate. In fact, they weren't kissing each other, they were devouring each other's mouths like two starving men, sucking on tongues and biting lips. Nasir was focusing on Agron's hands traveling over the length of his body, caressing his naked skin when he felt the bigger man's leg between his own, rubbing hard his painful erection. Nasir broke the kiss to moan loudly against Agron's mouth as he looked him in the eyes, only to see his own lust reflected in those gorgeous green orbs.

"Pants off. Now", he demanded as he started to open Agron's fly before tugging helplessly on the pants. He groaned in frustration as it wouldn't come off. "I thought you strippers were wearing those weird pants".

Agron laughed. "I am not like any other stripper. I found it much better to wear regular pants. It takes longer to take them off", he grinned as he kissed Nasir's again.

"You do like to take your time, uh?"

"Admit it, it makes the reward that much sweeter".

No matter how much Nasir could agree with that statement, he obliged Agron to strip out of his remaining clothes as quickly as possible. In a matter of seconds, the man had lost his shoes, socks, pants, and even his underwear didn't escape Nasir. The little man took a step back and he looked as a god stood there in the middle of his living room, naked and rock hard. He couldn't avoid his eyes falling to Agron's cock, it was truly beautiful; long and thick and curving slightly to the left. He swallowed as he imagined the heavy weight of that cock on his tongue as he sucked it. Unconsciously his hand traveled to his cock. He closed his eyes and started to touch himself, moaning as his fingers teased the sensitive head. He felt good and he needed some relief, he'd been hard for far too long.

Eyes still closed, he continued to imagine his little fantasy. He imagine himself naked with Agron on his knees before him and sucking him. Agron was so good at it. The man started to suck lightly on the head as his hand worked the shaft made slick with his own precome. Then after some time, he started to take more and more of Nasir in his mouth and as Agron took him in deeper, Nasir's moans became louder. He felt Agron's tongue running the length of him as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, sucking him hard and fast. Nasir's hands went to cradle Agron's head forcing him to stop. Agron looked up and Nasir, seeing that he had the man's attention, started shallow thrusts of his hips and he had to close his eyes again, it felt so good and so real. Soon enough he felt himself to the edge and his hips picked up pace.

"Fuck Agron, you're so good", he moaned and he almost cried as Agron hummed around his cock. He thrusted a last time as hard and deep as he dared before he stilled and spilled himself into Agron's willing mouth.

Breathing heavily, Nasir couldn't believe it. It was the first time he reached such an amazing climax with just fantasizing and without even touching himself. Slowly he opened his eyes and he could only stare in shock. Agron was actually on his knees before him, wiping Nasir's come from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh fuck", he could only say.

"As nice as it was to watch you enjoying yourself, I decided to join on the fun", Agron said as he stood up.

Nasir said nothing, he was still a little stunned by what had just happened. Instead he smiled and he wasn't sure why but his heart sped up as Agron smiled back. It wasn't like any of the smug or mocking smiles Agron had thrown to him earlier, this time the smile was sweet and tender.

"Bedroom?", Agron asked.

Taking the big man's hand in his, Nasir led him to his bedroom. Agron stopped him multiple times on their way there to kiss him and caress him and Nasir basked in the sensation it procured him. That was what he wanted , that was what he longed for, that was what was always lacking with Castus; the feeling of being wanted but more than that, treasured.

Together they fell on the bed and as Nasir reached for the condoms and lube, Agron leaned against his back kissing along his shoulderblades and neck. He handed him the items and Agron took them after kissing him once again. He quickly put on the condom before he spread some lube over his fingers. Nasir was already on his hands and knees, legs open wide and ass up, waiting him. Agron approached him and kissed his lower back as he brought his fingers to his entrance. He rubbed it for a moment, allowing Nasir to get used to the presence, then slowly he inserted one finger in. Nasir let out a lot moan at the same moment and started to push back against Agron's finger inside him.

Soon enough, he added another finger then a third and slowly, gently, he began to stretch Nasir. By the time he felt Nasir was open enough that he wouldn't hurt him, the little man was fucking himself on his fingers, hard again. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Nasir's whine of protest and moved the man around so that he was on his back. Agron hovered above him and for a moment, he lost himself in Nasir's eyes, in the trust in them. They stared at each other without any awkwardness for God knew how long, before he leaned down to kiss Nasir.

Unlike their previous kiss this one was completely unhurried, their lips moving together in a sensual dance while two pairs of hands explored the other's body just as slowly. Without breaking the kiss, Agron brought his cock to Nasir's opening and with a gentle thrust of his hips, he pushed in. Nasir closed his eyes as he felt Agron's impressive cock's head breach the tight ring of muscles. Agron wasn't moving yet but it felt so good already. He wraped his legs around Agron's waist and the man started to move.

Both men moaned in unison at each of Agron's gentle yet deep thrusts. They resumed kissing and touching each other and Nasir was amazed, and a little afraid, at how much this act didn't feel like they were fucking. No, if Nasir could say it, he would say they were making love; something he had never done.

He was brought out of his thoughts and back to the sweet reality of the moment as Agron angled their hips so that his cock was brushing his sweet spot with each thrust. Nasir's back arched as he came almost silently, his moans being eagerly swallowed by Agron's mouth who quickly followed him over the edge. He withdrew carefully and rid himself of the condom before collapsing beside Nasir on the bed.

Nasir turned his head to look at Agron. He wanted him to stay here with him but knew he couldn't ask him that. Instead he smiled, trying to hide his feelings. But Agron surprised him as he grabbed the blanket and threw it over both their bodies. He moved on the bed and took Nasir in his arms before kissing the top of his head.

"Goodnight, gorgeous", he said sleepily.

"Goodnight", Nasir answered, his voice shaking with emotion.

As he laid there in Agron's arms, he realized something. What Agron and he had started tonight was something different from what he used to share with Castus.

This. This was something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
